Party Time
by Laughing.Thalia
Summary: Tartarus is mad Percy escaped him and Gaia is mad she was killed. As is Kronos, and the Minotaur, The Gorgon sisters, the hydra and basically every greek monster Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have ever fought in their adventured over the years. Throw in paralysed campers and an unarmed desperate Percy and you get... some crazy form of water bending!


**A/N: So this would be like a pre-dark Percy kind of think like the lead up to Percy just snapping and blasting the Olympians' collective asses right back to Kronos' stomach.**

The camp froze in terror as Kronos appeared in the middle of Camp Half Blood a few metres in front of Percy. "Kronos! How are you here? Luke killed you!"

Kronos smiled maleficently "Tartarus, Gaia and a few other extremely powerful evil beings are mad at you so we teamed up to get our revenge, we would have also done something about that blonde bimbo you drag everywhere but if we were going to get everyone involved we had to have a united cause."

"Everyone?" Percy asked confused seeing only Kronos

"Oh silly me, I forgot." He snapped his fingers and thousands of monsters appeared around camp. "Let's get this party started." The Minotaur, Medusa and her gorgon sisters, the Hydra, Kelli and her sisters, Nyx, the curses every monster he had ever fought in his time as a demigod of Camp Half Blood had just appeared in front of him. And they all looked mad.

Percy reached into his pocket for Riptide getting over the initial shock and froze when he found it wasn't there, he checked his other pocket and then started patting various parts of his body the people do when you loose your keys.

Kronos laughed again finding Percy's mad dash for his sword hilarious "Looking for this?" He held up a simple ballpoint pen that Percy immediately recognised to be Riptide. "Yeah Tartarus was very generous in dishing out his dark magic after all you are the demigod that got away. Do you know what else he added to the curse?"

"Was it a sword that I can re-kill you with?"

Kronos laughed humourlessly "No. It was all the other campers paralysed at the mercy of my army so that you would be left to blame for the massacre of your friends."

Percy's eyes widened in far, images of Bianca, Zoe, Beckondorf, Bob and Luke flashed before his eyes. Enough of his friends had died over the years he wouldn't allow any more deaths because of him.

Annabeth tried to move, to run to Percy, to grab her dagger but she was frozen in place unable to move the other 7 and everyone at camp all in the same predicament as her, the only person able to move was Percy and he was unarmed and scared. How could he defeat an army of monsters without a weapon and without anyone dying? It seemed impossible but he had to do it. As the monsters charged his friends the Minotaur coming straight at him, he did something he didn't even know he could do. He let his instincts take over and thrust his arms out throwing the Minotaur and even Kronos back a few feet then he brought his arms back into his body and watched as the water was sucked out of the half bull half human monster and he burst into dust. He used the water to slice other monsters whilst also collecting more water.

The water formed ice blades almost of it's own accord and sliced monsters in seconds then it would turned to water go around any demigods (or Chiron) and reform back into an ice blade to slice a monster that was behind them in seconds all the monsters were gone, just a pile of dust that was already blowing away in the wind.

Kronos was the only one left and he stood shocked in the middle blinking rapidly at the dust in his eyes "No... this was supposed to be my revenge. How could you defeat an army raised by Tartarus himself in seconds! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY CHANCE TO DRAG YOU BACK TO HELL WITH ME!" Kronos shook in anger until he couldn't take it anymore he grabbed his scythe and charged Percy Jackson with a fierce battle ry, but Percy was ready for him, all the water he had collected flew at Kronos from all different directions once again slicing Kronos into tiny pieces and sending him back to Tartarus.

The paralysed demigods were free and Annabeth was running towards Percy as soon as she could move, she placed her hand on his shoulder and was shocked when he jerked away from her touch and spun around the water pointing at her and stopping inches from her face, she raised her hands in surrender and looked Percy in the eyes, she was surprised to see that the usual see green looked like it had been muddied for a second but then it was gone and Percy collapsed onto one knee, the water fell with him and was soaked up by the grass below them.

"Percy?" She asked almost hesitantly once again placing her hand on his shoulder "Are you okay?"

"I eer..." He looked up at her and found that two Annabeth's were staring down at him and one of them was partially see through "Depends how you define okay." He felt like he was going to throw up and his head was spinning, he really hoped he wouldn't throw up.

"What was that? When did you learnt to do that?" 

"I have no idea some sort of water bending and just now I guess." He tried to stand up and had an automatic gag reflex and double over, thankfully he didn't puke unthankfully the sudden movement caused his nausea to intensify and he decided to sit down where he was "Oh gods, I won't be moving for a while." He closed his eyes to stop the spinning and double vision

He felt Annabeth sit down next to him and then she asked "Someone get a glass of salt water please." Now to most people salt water wasn't the best thing to drink but for Percy it replenished his energy and he was definitely lacking energy. "Percy that was some major godly power you just displayed right there, I don't think Zeus will be happy."

"Yeah well I couldn't care less what Zeus thinks." Thunder rumbled above Zeus was mad at him. Naturally.

" _Percy._ " Annabeth said with a warning undertone and a wary glance, for once not wanting to fight with the gods.

He looked up at the sky annoyed "Yeah yeah we get it Air Head you don't like me."

 **A/N: If I do continue it won't be for a while so don't hold your breaths.**

 **If I did continue tho I might introduce blood bending. Those who watched Last Airbender or Legend of Korra know what I'm talking about.**

 **When I was asking my non-fandom sister for advice she misread Annabeth as Annabelle and I just-**


End file.
